Reencuentro
by The-Writer2012
Summary: Una historia alterna de Emma, Mary y David.


**Reencuentro**

OUaT no es mía, le pertenece a sus creadores y a ABC

**Bien esta es una loca historia que tenía que sacar de mi cabeza, aunque no sigue la línea de la serie, así que la escribía o me seguía martillando en la cabeza **

**Reencuentro**

Ellos se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, sus padres eran socios en los negocios, algunos de ellos bastante prósperos en Boston y el resto del país, aunque nunca se llevaron bien, los negocios eran primero.

Mary Margareth y David habían crecido juntos, y de ser los mejores amigos, pasaron a ser el alma gemela, el verdadero amor el uno del otro, porque un día simplemente se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Entre ellos solían llamarse Snow y Charming, porque para él, ella era la más bella de todas y él para ella, era su príncipe azul.

Él tenía 18 y ella 17, iban a graduarse en unos días y tenían todo su futuro planeado. Su relación era prácticamente un secreto, se casarían cuando Snow cumpliera 18 y mientras eso pasaba, David iniciaría su propio negocio con la herencia que recibiría de su madre, lo que les daría la independencia que necesitaban, formarían una familia y vivirían felices por siempre. Pero las cosas no ocurrirían exactamente como ellos lo esperaban, pues les esperaba un largo camino de obstáculos. Los que ellos fácilmente hubieran podido atravesar juntos, si los intereses de otras personas, no hubieran intervenido.

- Charming – comenzó a decir Snow jugando nerviosamente con el anillo que David le había dado de compromiso la noche de su graduación – sé que esto no estaba en nuestros planes, pero estoy embarazada – dijo finalmente – tendremos un bebe

- wow – dijo David – esto sí que cambia nuestros planes – sonriendo, levantando con la mano la barbilla de Snow para que lo mirara – no tendremos que esperar hasta que cumplas 18 para casarnos – sonriendo abrazando fuertemente a Snow – ahora vamos a decirle a tu padre, aunque no creo que se lo tome muy bien. – tomando la mano de Snow

Tal como se lo esperaron, Leopold el padre de Snow puso el grito en el cielo, gritándole a su hija que había arruinado su vida y los planes que tenía para ella.

- vamos a casarnos – le gritó su hija

- no doy mi consentimiento – respondió él aún enojado

- pues esperaremos, sólo faltan un par de meses para que ella sea mayor y no necesitaremos de su permiso

- eres un malcriado, niño insolente – le gritó Leopold a David – tu padre tampoco estará de acuerdo con esta locura

- lo que él quiera o piense no me importa – le respondió

- y cómo piensas mantener una familia? – le preguntó Leopold en un tono bastante burlesco

- tengo mi propio dinero – David vio como la expresión del hombre había cambiado – no lo sabía "señor"?

- Leopold, cariño – dijo una mujer que hasta ahora no había interferido – de verdad quieres que nos veamos inmiscuidos en un escándalo?

- pero Regina – respondió el hombre

- ellos se aman – comenzó a decir la mujer – van a tener un hijo, o acaso, quieres tener un bastardo en tu familia? – diciendo esto sabiendo cuanto le importaba a su esposo, el apellido y su imagen.

Y sin discutirlo más, finalmente había accedido en que la boda se llevara a cabo en dos semanas, las cuales pasaron rápidamente.

Finalmente se habían casado, se instalaron en un pequeño apartamento que David había conseguido en la ciudad, no necesitaban mucho espacio, y si bien siempre tuvieron todas las comodidades, llevar de momento una vida simple no les importaba.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de su bebe, ambos se dedicaron a sacar adelante el negocio que David había planeado, ambos hacían un gran equipo. Snow tenía poco más de 8 meses de embarazo y él bebe podía nacer en cualquier momento; pero desafortunadamente, David tendría que hacer un corto viaje para firmar los últimos documentos, que pondrían en funcionamiento su naciente negocio.

- Snow sólo serán dos días, lo prometo – comenzó a decirle David para tratar de calmarla – de no ser necesario, me quedaría a tu lado, sabes que tú y él bebe son lo más importante, y no quiero poner en peligro el bienestar de ustedes, si no firmo el contrato

- lo sé, y te entiendo Charming – le dijo Snow – pero no sé qué me pasa, sé que es una tontería pero tengo un mal presentimiento

- sé que no te gustará lo que voy a decirte – comenzó David – pero quiero que te quedes en la casa de tú padre mientras estoy fuera. No me gustaría que algo pasara y que estuvieras sola

- no es algo que me agrade pero tienes razón – le dijo – promete que volverás pronto – prácticamente le imploró Snow

- lo prometo – le dijo – incluso trataré de demorarme lo menos posible.

Esa misma noche después de empacar unas cuantas cosas, David llevo a Snow a la casa de su padre, aunque usualmente trataban de evitarlo, ahora necesitaban de su ayuda, no querían que algo pudiera pasarle a ella o el bebe sólo por su orgullo.

- volveré pronto – le dijo – te amo Snow, más que a mi vida – dándole un beso de despedida.

Esa noche, Mary Margareth no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo no estaba bien, se sentía inquieta, preocupada por David. Así que decidió, para tratar de dormir, ir a buscar un poco de leche tibia ayudarse un poco. Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, su padre y Regina, su madrastra, entraron intempestivamente.

- qué pasa? – preguntó Mary alarmada al ver los rostros preocupados de ambos.

- hija – comenzó a decir su padre – lo lamento, David está muerto, su avión cayó a tierra y dicen que nadie sobrevivió – le dijo sin el menor tacto

Y en ese momento, todo se tornó negro para Mary.

Mary despertó, se encontraba desorientada, no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba tendida en una cama, con una intravenosa en el brazo. Pero el verdadero terror se apoderó de ella cuando se llevó la mano al vientre y lo sintió vacío.

- Hija, has despertado – dijo Leopold que estaba junto a la cama

- dónde estoy? Qué pasó? – comenzó a decir Mary - Dónde está mi bebe?

- Hija cálmate – comenzó a decir Leopold – sé que es duro, pero tienes que ser fuerte, cuando te di la noticia sobre David, te desmayaste, tuve que llamar a los paramédicos porque tu fuente se rompió y estabas sangrando – se detuvo – estabas muy mal, cuando llegaste al hospital tu estado era crítico y tuvieron que intervenirte de emergencia, porque no había respuesta del feto.

- qué, qué quieres decir – preguntó Mary temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

- hija, lo siento mucho, pero el bebe no sobrevivió – finalizó

- estás diciendo que perdí a mi esposo y a mi bebe – dijo Mary cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas – estás bromeando no?

- lo siento hija, pero es la verdad

- quiero ver mi bebe – demandó – necesito verlo

- llevas casi dos días inconsciente – dijo Leopold - así que dispuse del cuerpo del bebe para darle una sepultura apropiada

- no dejaste que siquiera viera a mi bebe? – le preguntó Mary indignada

- hija – dijo Leopold intentando acercarse a ella para abrazarla

- no me toques! – le dijo Mary – no te atrevas a tocarme – mirándolo con desprecio

- Snow! – se escuchó desde la puerta – Snow, qué pasó? Qué haces aquí? - abrazándola

- Charming! – dijo Snow aferrándose a él – me dijeron que habías muerto – llorando

- perdí el vuelo – comenzó a explicarle - tomé el siguiente, pero fue imposible comunicarme – abrazándola fuerte – lamento haberte hecho sufrir – besándola en la frente – pero ya estoy aquí, para ti y el bebe

- Charming, nuestro bebe se ha ido – lloró amargamente Mary en sus brazos

David no entendía lo que ella le decía, así que mientras contenía a su esposa entre sus brazos escuchó la historia de boca de Leopold. David no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero por mucho que le dolía haber perdido a su bebe, ahora no podía derrumbarse, debía ser fuerte para su esposa.

- tranquila Snow – todo estará bien, ahora que estamos juntos, todo estará bien – tratando de consolar no sólo a su esposa sino a sí mismo.

Mary estuvo recluida en el hospital por casi una semana, cuando fue dada de alta lo primero que solicitó fue visitar el lugar donde reposaban los restos de su hijo, su padre había dispuesto de ellos colocándolos en el mausoleo familiar. Y en su lugar sólo estaba escrito Nolan-Blanchard

- Charming, no pudimos nombrarlo apropiadamente – comenzó a decir Mary

- Lo sé Snow – le respondió él – pero siempre estará en nuestros corazones – besando la cabeza de su esposa – ahora vamos a casa, necesitas descansar

Y así el tiempo que no se detiene comenzó a pasar rápidamente, pasaron varios años, los negocios prosperaron, cada semana visitaban la tumba de su hijo y se alejaban cada vez más de Leopold, únicamente mantenían una relación, si así se le podía llamar, con Regina. No tuvieron más hijos, la pérdida de su bebe los había dejado no sólo devastados, sino que además, luego de aquél fatídico acontecimiento, Mary había quedado imposibilitada para concebir nuevamente. Así que ambos se unieron más, si es que esto era posible, y eran el sostén el uno del otro.

Habían pasado un poco más de 17 años, David se encontraba trabajando hasta tarde en una de las fábricas, aunque no era algo que hiciera a menudo, o que le gustara hacer, tenía asuntos importantes que atender. Eran casi las 11 cuando finalmente había terminado. Apagó las luces y se dirigió a la salida, cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de una de las salas de almacenamiento. Con cuidado se acercó, tomó un trozo de madera, pensando en usarlo como arma si era necesario, pero cuando encendió la luz, se encontró con una jovencita de cabellera rubia, con un grueso abrigo, preparando lo que parecía un lugar para dormir.

- por favor no me haga daño – fue lo único que dijo la joven – me iré de inmediato – comenzando a recoger las cosas

- quién eres? Y qué estás haciendo aquí? - le preguntó David

- soy Emma, Emma Swan – respondió – sólo quería un lugar seguro para pasar la noche

- y cuantas veces has utilizado este lugar seguro para dormir? – le preguntó David un poco preocupado al ver el estado un poco descuidado de la chica.

- un par de días – dijo ella – por favor no llame a la policía – no he robado nada, bueno salvo algo de comida

- estás huyendo de casa y por eso no quieres que llame a la policía? - le preguntó David

- no huyo de casa, no tengo casa – respondió

- cuántos años tienes, unos 16 o 17? – le preguntó – así que debes tener un hogar

- 17, y las casas de acogida no son un hogar – le respondió un tanto dolida – por favor señor – le suplicó – no llame a la policía, no quiero ir a la cárcel.

David no entendía bien por qué, pero había algo en aquella joven que le atraía, haciéndolo sentir ternura por ella, e incluso deseos de protegerla.

- ven conmigo – le dijo David

- si cree que voy a acostarme con usted para evitar que llame a la policía prefiero ir a la cárcel – fue la clara respuesta que le dio Emma

- no digas tonterías – le respondió él – te llevaré a un lugar cálido y seguro para dormir – o prefieres quedarte aquí? – le preguntó

- sin trucos? – le preguntó ella – dudando ante las buenas intenciones que parecía tener aquel hombre

- sin trucos, lo prometo – le dijo sonriendo – por cierto, soy David – estirando la mano para estrechar la de ella – ahora apúrate que se hace tarde y mi esposa ya debe estar lo suficientemente enojada porque no he llegado a casa.

Emma recogió rápidamente sus cosas y siguió a David en silencio, su instinto le decía que podía al menos darle el beneficio de la duda a aquel extraño, pues sabía que no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que no habría trucos.

Unos 20 minutos después de salir a la fábrica llegaron a una linda casa, bastante grande, en las afueras de la ciudad. David se detuvo y le indicó a Emma que lo siguiera. Cuando entró a la casa, Mary bajaba las escalas en su bata de dormir

- Charming esta vez te excediste – dijo Mary fingiendo estar enojada – oh tenemos compañía – dijo al percatarse de la presencia de la joven

- lo siento Snow – se disculpó mientras la daba un beso a su esposa – ella es Emma, la encontré mientras trataba de hacer un campamento en la fábrica – continúo – necesita un lugar cálido y seguro donde dormir – sonriéndole

- así que decidiste traerla contigo – le respondió ella mirándolo con algo de sorpresa, ella sabía que él tenía un gran corazón, pero nunca antes había hecho algo como esto

- qué lugar podría ser más seguro y cálido que este? – Sonriéndole de nuevo – Emma no tiene hogar y prometí que al menos por esta noche no llamaría a la policía

- no quiero ser un problema señora – comenzó a hablar Emma – fue su idea – señalando a David – puedo irme justo ahora – dirigiéndose a la puerta

- no, no lo harás – le dijo Mary – soy Mary Margareth – extendiéndole la mano – es tarde y es peligroso que estés fuera

- creo que Emma debe tener hambre, ha estado comiendo lo que encuentra en la fábrica – dijo David

- vamos a la cocina – dijo Mary – le prepararé algo ligero

Luego que Emma comiera algo, la condujeron al segundo piso hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes

- te traeré algo de ropa limpia – le dijo Mary mientras le enseñaba la habitación y se dirigía al baño para encender la luz - Puedes darte un baño si quieres – sonriéndole – volveré en un momento.

Emma aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, dos completos extraños la habían alimentado apropiadamente por primera vez en casi dos semanas, y además le estaban brindando una cama cómoda para pasar la noche. Eso era algo que usualmente no ocurría y menos a ella, quien toda la vida se la había pasado de una casa de acogida a otra, soportando maltratos e insultos, compartiendo habitación con dos o tres personas más.

Si pensarlo mucho, comenzó a quitarse el pesado abrigo. Lo había encontrado un par de días atrás, cuando se le cayó a un hombre que iba bastante apurado, tanto que no notó cuando se lo perdió o cuando ella se lo quiso devolver. Pero había sido un alivio el que lo pudiera conservar, porque estaba siendo de gran ayuda en las noches.

- aquí tienes la ropa – habló Mary ingresando a la habitación sin haberse anunciado – lo siento – comenzó a disculparse – creí que estabas en la ducha

- descuide señora – respondió Emma con una media sonrisa – es su casa y yo sólo soy una extraña

- eres nuestra invitada – le dijo Mary – y los buenos modales nunca se… - pero Mary no terminó la oración porque su atención ahora se encontraba puesta en algo más – estás embarazada? – le preguntó, aunque el estado de la joven era evidente

- así es – le respondió Emma

- cuánto…? – preguntó Mary un poco impactada por su reciente descubrimiento

- 4 meses, ayer – le dijo Emma

- creo que deberías tomar ese baño e irte a la cama –dijo Mary aún impactada – debes estar cansada, que pases buenas noches Emma – se despidió con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Emma no quiso darle más importancia por el momento, ahora lo que realmente quería era tomar aquel baño e irse a la cama.

Mary ingresó a su habitación, David ya estaba listo para dormir, pero notó que a su esposa le pasaba algo

- qué tienes Snow? – le preguntó

- porqué trajiste a Emma a la casa Charming? – le pregunto ella en respuesta

- no lo sé Snow – le respondió con honestidad – sólo la vi allí, asustada e indefensa y quise ayudarla

- está embarazada – le dijo ella – de 4 meses

- no tenía idea – dijo él – era difícil de notar con ese abrigo que llevaba puesto. En qué estás pensando? – le preguntó – te recordó un poco a ti? - Le preguntó de nuevo

- un poco – le respondió ella – pero hablaremos de eso en la mañana, ya es tarde y de verdad quiero dormir – dándole un beso a su esposo – buenas noches Charming

- buenas noches Snow – dijo él

Pero esa noche Mary no durmió pensando en que aquella joven tenía la misma edad que ella cuando estuvo embarazada, y que si su hijo hubiera sobrevivido, tendría aproximadamente la misma edad. Además Charming tenía razón, había algo que la impulsaba a querer proteger a aquella joven.

Efectivamente, Mary no había pasado una buena noche, se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno, aunque era sábado y lo más probable era que su esposo se levantara un poco más tarde. Estaba concentrada haciendo la mezcla de los hotcakes, cuando un fuerte ruido proveniente de la sala, la obligó a dejar su tarea para ir a ver qué había pasado. Y pronto lo descubrió. Era Emma quien intentaba recoger su maleta del suelo.

- te vas sin despedirte? – le preguntó Mary asustando a la joven

- no, hola – se apresuró a decir la joven – sólo quería dejar las cosas listas, la ropa está doblada sobre la cama

- ven estoy haciendo el desayuno – le dijo Mary invitándola a que la siguiera a la cocina – pasaste una buena noche? – le preguntó mientras retomaba su tarea con la mezcla

- la mejor, gracias – le respondió Emma – creo que nunca había dormido en una cama tan cómoda – hablando con sinceridad – puedo ayudarle en algo? – le preguntó Emma – no soy tan mala en la cocina

- gracias – le respondió Mary – puedes hacer los huevos si deseas, y por favor llámame Mary

- ok Mary – le dijo Emma apropiándose de la tarea que le habían asignado

- porqué no deseas que se contacte a la policía, estás en problemas? – le preguntó

- no, sólo que no quería terminar en la cárcel por estar allanando su fábrica – respondió, sabía que estas preguntas vendrían

- aún eres menor de edad, quien se hace cargo de ti?, hay alguien a quien deberíamos llamar? – continuó Mary con el interrogatorio

- ya no estoy en el sistema – respondió – me emancipé hace un par de meses, no hay nadie a quien reportar algo en absoluto

- y qué sobre el padre del bebe? – le preguntó Mary

- mi bebe no tiene padre – respondió Emma cambiando inmediatamente su actitud fresca, por una que prácticamente era una barrera – podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Mary comprendió de inmediato que ese era un tema delicado para la joven, del cual no tenía intención alguna de hablar en aquel momento, pudo notar la angustia en el rostro de Emma, así que haciendo un gesto de aprobación ante la petición de Emma cambió de tema

- qué pasó con tus padres? – preguntó Mary

- nunca he tenido, estuve en el sistema desde que nací, 23 de octubre de 1983 – respondió, creo que de ellos sólo obtuve el nombre

- qué dijiste? Le preguntó impactada Mary

- que tal vez mi nombre es lo…

- no – la interrumpió Mary – cuándo naciste?

- octubre 23 del 83 – sonrió – por qué?

- por nada – mintió sabiendo perfectamente que esa era la fecha de nacimiento de su hijo perdido – que me dices de la escuela – cambiando del tema – aún asistes?

- ya la terminé – contentó con cierto orgullo en la voz – estaba adelantada

- vas a continuar estudiando? – preguntó Mary

- no podría, tengo que trabajar – sonriendo al pasarse la mano por su vientre

- así que tienes un empleo? – preguntó Mary

- tenía uno – confesó – tuve que dejarlo cuando vine aquí y aún no encuentro otro

- disculpa – habló Mary – creo que te estoy asfixiando con tantas preguntas

- no me molesta – dijo Emma – además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, luego que me dejó pasar la noche en su casa – los huevos están listos – dijo

- gracias – respondió Mary – los pancakes estarán listos en un momento – puedes ayudarme a colocar la mesa si gustas, en esas gavetas encontrarás lo necesario

Emma colocó la mesa y cuando terminó David ingresó a la cocina

- buen día – dijo David acercándose a su esposa para darle un beso – hola Emma – sonriéndole – ummm huele muy bien

- Emma preparó los huevos y el café – dijo Mary quien estaba sirviendo los pancakes – ahora podemos desayunar

Todos se sentaron a la mensa, Emma se sentía bastante extraña, aquella pareja, le intrigaba, al parecer se sentían cómodos con aquella situación, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ella.

- hace cuánto están casados? – les preguntó Emma tratando de hacer conversación

- 18 años – respondió David

- wow! – dijo Emma – es mucho tiempo, ustedes lucen demasiado jóvenes – y en realidad no aparentaban más de 30 años

- nos casamos cuando teníamos tu edad – respondió de nuevo David

- y no tienen hijos? – preguntó inocentemente Emma

- tuvimos uno, pero él murió – respondió David

- lo siento, no quise molestar – se disculpó Emma

- no te preocupes – le dijo Mary

Terminaron de comer tranquilamente, recogieron la mesa y David se encargó de lavar los platos. Cuando estaban en la sala Emma comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba su maleta

- realmente agradezco lo que hicieron por mí, nunca nadie había hecho algo ni remotamente similar – sonriendo – pero creo que ya es hora de irme, no me gustaría abusar más de su bondad, fue realmente encantador conocerlos Mary y David

- no tienes que irte aún – se apresuró a decir Mary – puedes quedarte aquí

- no creo que sea una buena idea – respondió Emma – no quiero importunarlos

- uno par de días – dijo David – puedes intentarlo por, por una semana y luego decides, qué te parece? – le preguntó

- puedes trabajar en la fábrica- dijo Mary – en las oficinas siempre hay cosas que hacer

- eso suena bien – dijo Emma sonriendo

- bueno creo que debemos llevar esto de nuevo a la habitación – dijo David tomando la maleta de las manos de Emma.

La semana pasó rápidamente, y pronto ya habían transcurrido casi tres meses, en los cuales Emma había permanecido con David y Mary. Estaba trabajando en la oficina con ellos, siendo algo así como una pasante, repartiendo la correspondencia, asistiéndolos en lo que necesitaban y cosas por el estilo. Todos se preguntaron al principio quién era aquella joven y porqué David y Mary le habían tomado cariño y la ayudaban de aquella manera.

La verdad, el porqué lo hacían no era claro ni siquiera para ellos, pero se sentían tan bien compartiendo haciendo lo que hacían con Emma, que poco les importaban los comentarios mordaces de la gente, algunos de los cuales sugerían que sus verdaderas intensiones eran quedarse con el bebe de la joven.

Emma por su parte se sentía feliz, su vida nunca fue mejor, a parte de un lugar donde vivir, un empleo decente, estaba tomando clases nocturnas de administración en la universidad local; lo cual nunca pensó posible, dado la historia de su vida.

Estaba teniendo los cuidados prenatales apropiados, lo que le quitaba un gran peso de encima, pues lo menos que deseaba era que su bebe pudiera sufrir algún tipo de complicación. Ya estaba en su séptimo mes de gestación y en unos cuantos días tendría la cita para su ultrasonido. Pero hoy era un día especial, era su cumpleaños, y por primera vez, se sentía con esperanza y gustosa de cumplir un año más.

Regresaba a casa temprano luego de sus clases, había recibido muchas felicitaciones, e incluso varios obsequios. Cuando atravesó la puerta, David y Mary estaban en la sala esperándola

- creí que no llegarías nunca – dijo Mary

- vamos a cenar que muero de hambre – dijo David

- por qué me esperaron? – Comenzó a decir Emma mientras se quitaba el abrigo – no tenían porque hacerlo

- claro que sí – dijo Mary – es tu cena de cumpleaños, y no sería lo mismo sin ti

La cena fue divertida, todos rieron y comentaron los sucesos del día, Emma les compartió como el bebe no dejaba de patear mientras hacía una exposición, haciendo que tuviera que parar cada instante, irritando un poco a su profesor.

- Mary – comenzó a hablar Emma – mañana es mi cita con el ginecólogo – se detuvo un momento pensando un segundo antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo – podrías, claro si no estás ocupada acompañarme? – finalmente lo había dicho, después de tres meses finalmente se había animado a preguntarle a aquella mujer que la acompañara a algo tan personal

- claro! – Respondió ella emocionada – me encantaría

- bien – dijo Emma sonriendo – es a las 3 pm

- ahora tu regalo – dijo David entregándole un sobre cuando hubieron terminado el postre – bueno, quizás es más para el bebe, pero lo que le beneficie a él o ella también lo hará contigo

Emma estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba más atenciones, la cena había sido más que suficiente. Lentamente abrió el sobre de manila extrayendo unos papeles. En lo que podía entender era una especie de fideicomiso por veinte mil dólares para su hijo no nacido.

- wow! Esto es demasiado – les dijo Emma mirando a ambas con lágrimas en los ojos – gracias, pero esto es demasiado y no puedo aceptarlo – guardando de nuevo los papeles en el sobre tratando de devolvérselos a David

- lo siento, no se aceptan devoluciones – dijo David – a no ser que sea el directamente beneficiado quien me diga en este instante que no acepta – sonriendo

Emma de inmediato se dirigió a ellos abrazándolos con fuerza agradeciéndoles nuevamente

- por cierto – dijo Emma colocándose de pie y saliendo del comedor – compré esto para su hijo – entregándole a Mary una caja con una roja blanca dentro, hace algún tiempo ella le había hablado de su hijo, quien había nacido el mismo día que ella, pero que no había sobrevivido – no sé donde está su tumba, pero pueden colocarla aquí, en algún lugar honrando su memoria

Mary de inmediato comenzó a llorar, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, ella aún extrañaba a su hijo, era una pérdida de la cual no se habían recuperado ni ella ni su esposo

- gracias Emma – dijo Mary apretándole la mano.

Al día siguiente como habían acordado, Emma y Mary esperaban en la sala de espera, el turno para ser atendidas

- nerviosa? – le preguntó Mary

- un poco – confesó la joven – hoy sabremos si es niño o niña – sonriendo

Finalmente había llegado su turno, cuando entraron al consultorio, Emma notó que no era su médico habitual

- soy el doctor Whale – se presentó – estoy en reemplazo del doctor Torres quien tuvo una emergencia y no estará por un tiempo, así que de ahora en adelante yo me ocuparé de usted y su embarazo – sonriendo

Emma miró a Mary un poco insegura de cómo debía reaccionar en aquel momento, por lo que fue Mary quien tomó la palabra para tranquilizar un poco a Emma

- no te preocupes Emma – comenzó a decir – estoy segura que el doctor Whale está igualmente capacitado para atenderte como el doctor Torres, todo estará bien – sonriéndole para darle ánimo

- gracias por el voto de confianza señora – dijo el doctor – ahora voy a hacerte algunas preguntas para actualizarme en tu caso, está bien? – le preguntó a Emma – y luego haremos el ultrasonido

- claro – respondió ella

El doctor le hizo una serie de preguntas, hasta que finalmente le indicó que se tendiera en la camilla y le solicitó que se descubriera el vientre. Instantes después le aplicó el frío gel que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, durante todo el tiempo había estado sosteniendo la mano de Mary. El doctor colocó el transductor e instantes después se sintió el rápido latido del corazón, con lo que Emma y Mary comenzaron a llorar de la emoción.

- todo parece estar perfecto – decía el doctor Whale, tamaño y peso normal, sin anomalías, este será un niño muy sano – sonriendo

- es un niño? – preguntó emocionada Emma

- si es un varón – dijo el doctor – felicitaciones, sigue cuidándote y no dejes de tomar tus vitaminas, no vemos el próximo mes

Emma y Mary salieron notablemente felices del consultorio, Mary insistió en que quería ser la primera en comprarle la ropa del color indicado al bebe, así que fueron a una tienda de bebes. En la noche le dieron las noticias a David quien realmente se emocionó al ver el ultrasonido

- cómo vas a llamarlo? – le preguntó David

- Henry, su nombre será Henry – fue la respuesta de Emma

Las cosas seguían por buen camino, habían adaptado la habitación que ocupaba Emma, incluyendo una cuna para el bebe. Faltaba poco para el nacimiento, según el doctor Whale podría darse en cualquier momento. Por lo que David y Mary estaban algo paranoicos al respecto, por ningún motivo querían que algo perturbara a Emma y pudiera poner en peligro su vida o la del bebe, no querían ni de broma que su historia se repitiera.

Pero por fortuna cuando llegó el momento todo fue de maravilla, Mary estuvo acompañando todo el tiempo a Emma, fue un trabajo de parto de casi 9 horas, hasta que finalmente, se escuchó el llanto del bebe. Cuando lo limpiaron y verificaron que todo estuviera bien, lo colocaron sobre el pecho de Emma. Mary salió un momento con Henry en sus brazos para presentárselo a David, quien de inmediato se enamoró de aquel pequeñito

- Snow – comenzó a hablar David mientras contemplaba al bebe – qué pasará cuando Emma se vaya? – le preguntó

- Charming – le respondió ella – por ahora no pensemos en eso, sólo disfrutemos lo que tenemos.

Emma y Henry fueron dados de alta el día siguiente, David y Mary habían sido nombrados oficialmente como los padrinos de Henry. La casa se había convertido en una locura, por fortuna Henry era el bebe mejor portado que alguno de ellos hubiera conocido, porque no despertaba en toda la noche.

Todos tenían tareas establecidas, Emma siempre bañaba y cambiaba el bebe, Mary lo alimentaba cuando era el turno de hacerlo con la leche de fórmula y David, bueno el se encargaba de malcriarlo y jugar con él.

Cuando Henry tenía casi dos meses, Mary recibió una inesperada llamada de Regina, su padre al parecer estaba muriendo y quería verla de inmediato. La relación de Mary con su padre nunca fue buena, y en los últimos 18 años se había tornado peor, hace unos 5 años que ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

David llevó a Mary a ver a Leopold, ni loco hubiera dejado que ella fuera sola. Cuando llegaron Regina los guió hasta la habitación donde Leopold estaba postrado en la cama, realmente se veía mal, con diversos aparatos médicos rodeándolo.

- querías verme? – le dijo Mary

- si hija – respondió el hombre con dificultad – tengo que decirte algo antes de morir, aunque vayas a odiarme por el resto de tu vida

- de qué estás hablando? Le preguntó ella intrigada

- tu bebe – comenzó a hablar – no murió, fue una niña y la di en adopción – confesó

- espero que te quemes en el infierno por toda la eternidad – fue lo único que le dijo Mary antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando se encontró con David, se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar de ira e impotencia.

- qué pasó Snow? – le preguntó David al verla en aquel estado – qué quería tu padre

- ese hombre no merece ser el padre de nadie, no es más que un maldito bastardo – calmándose un poco – Charming – comenzó - nuestro bebe no murió, fue una niña y él la dio en adopción

David estaba estupefacto con lo que acababa de escuchar, por más de 18 años habían llorado una muerte que nunca existió, y su hija estaba ahí fuera viendo sabe Dios bajo qué circunstancias.

Ambos estaban aún en shock cuando regresaron a la casa, Henry estaba durmiendo y Emma veía televisión cuando los vio llegar

- pasa algo malo? Les preguntó al ver sus rostros desencajados

Sin muchos detalles le relataron lo que había pasado, Emma los escuchó atentamente y sintió pena por ellos, por lo mucho que habían sufrido los últimos años sin necesidad. Sin quererlo también sintió miedo, porque si ellos encontraban a su hija, quizás ya no querrían que Henry y ella continuaran formando parte de su vida.

- y ahora que van a hacer? – se atrevió Emma a preguntarles

- tratar de encontrarla, conocerla – dijo Mary – y tal vez, tal vez pueda venir a vivir con nosotros, o al menos que tengamos una relación

- iré a ver a Henry – dijo David retirándose, pasar un rato contemplando a aquel pequeño haría que se olvidara de la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

A la mañana siguiente David contrató un equipo de investigadores para que siguieran el caso, Regina los había llamado para informarles la muerte de Leopold, pero ninguno de los dos se iban a molestar en asistir al funeral. Según les había explicado, la cosas podrían tardarse y más por las circunstancias en que todo había ocurrido. Leopold sobornó a varios miembros del personal del hospital para que corroboraran su historia y emitieran un certificado falso de defunción, falsificó la firma de su hija cuando entregó a la bebe en adopción.

Habían pasado casi 4 meses desde que la búsqueda había comenzado, pero aún no tenían nada en concreto, lo único que habían podido recopilar de una de las enfermeras que estuvo implicada en la desaparición de la bebe es que esta tenía una marca de nacimiento en la espalda con forma de cisne, la misma marca que tenía Mary, pero aparte de eso no tenían nada más. Hasta que finalmente David recibió noticias del líder de la investigación y esa misma noche iría a verlo así que él esperaba con ansias la visita en su oficina, sin decirle nada a su esposa para no ilusionarla sin necesidad.

Cuando finalmente el investigador le dio todos los datos, David no podía creerlo, había encontrado a su hija.

Emma esa noche estaba bastante atareada, había retomado sus clases, aunque en un horario diferente y debía terminar un trabajo para enviarlo a su profesor, así que si quería terminar a tiempo, debía omitir su tiempo de baño con Henry.

- Mary – le dijo Emma entrando a la habitación – puedes ayudarme alistando a Henry para dormir? – le preguntó – realmente debo terminar el trabajo

- claro! – le respondió ella – por fin tendré el placer de darte un baño jovencito – hablándole tierno al bebe

- es extraño que no lo hayas hecho antes – le dijo Emma tratando de recordar el motivo – gracias Mary

- descuida, es todo un placer para mí

Mary tomó al bebé y lo llevó al baño donde preparó su pequeña bañera, lo desvistió con cuidado y cuando terminó algo le llamo particularmente la atención un pequeño lunar con forma de cisne en la parte baja de su espalda. Sin pensarlo llevó al bebe tal como estaba al cuarto donde Emma se encontraba

- Emma! – se apresuró a decir Mary

- Mary, pasa algo malo? – alarmada de ver que Mary traía a Henry desnudo en sus brazos

- esta marca en su espalda – volteando al bebe para que Emma pudiera verlo

- no es nada Mary – le dijo Emma sonriendo relajada – es una marca de nacimiento, yo tengo una exactamente igual, mira – levantándose un poco la camisa para enseñarle la marca a Mary

- no puedo creerlo – comenzó a hablar Mary, sonriendo un poco nerviosa mientras envolvía a Henry en una manta, lo besaba en cabeza con ternura y lo acostaba en su cuna

- Mary qué sucede? Le preguntó Emma

- esta – comenzó a decir Mary mientras se levantaba la camisa – es la marca de nacimiento de mi familia, cada miembro ha nacido con ella desde hace 6 generaciones – mostrándole a Emma una marca igual a la de ella y Henry

Emma no procesaba la información que estaba recibiendo en aquel momento, no terminaba de entender aquello de marcas de nacimiento por 6 generaciones, además de preguntarse porque Mary la miraba de aquella manera.

- Snow! – gritaba – Snow, la encontramos – parándose junto a su esposa y mirando a Emma de la misma forma que ella lo estaba haciendo.

- lo sé, lo sé – interrumpiéndolo - ella nos encontró – dijo Snow – nuestra hija – acercándose a ella y ambos la cobijaron en un abrazo

Emma entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella era a quien estaban buscando David y Mary, los padres que siempre quiso tener la estaban abrazando. Su única respuesta fue abrazarlos tan fuerte como podía y llorar junto con ellos, tratando de olvidar los primeros 17 años de su vida, haría de cuenta que sólo fueron una larga pesadilla y que desde que David la había encontrado en la fábrica finalmente había despertado. Seguían inmersos en su abrazó hasta que Henry lloró en su cuna

- o por Dios! Henry – dijo Mary dirigiéndose a la cuna para tomarlo en sus brazos – no te había olvidado cariño – besándolo en la cabeza – sabes que ahora voy a consentirte y malcriarte más? – hablándole al bebe – soy tu abuelita.

- pobre de mí – sonrió Emma - van a arruinar a Henry

- ahora todo va a ser mejor – decía David mientras besaba a Emma en la frente – no tienes que estar celosa, también te arruinaremos a ti – tomando el rostro de su hija entre las manos y mirándola con ternura – eras tan hermosa, sabía que tenía que existir una razón para que esa noche te trajera a casa.

- y cuál crees que fue? – preguntó Emma emocionada

- magia - se adelantó a responder Mary – simplemente magia.

Todo era perfecto para ellos, más de lo que alguna vez pudo alguno de ellos imaginar, la magia había actuado sobre ellos, realizando el reencuentro de tres vidas separadas, para que ahora los cuatro tuvieran su final feliz para siempre.

Fin


End file.
